Mistaken identity
by Moonprincess998
Summary: Serena and Mina are twins. Mina is married to super hot Darien Shields but after three years decided to leave with another. Serena takes Mina's place but will this trick turn into love or not.
1. prolouge

Mistaken Identity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Prologue

Tokyo Japan

Mina stepped on her sister's porch. She was about to ring the bell, when she started thinking how her sister would react to seeing her. She had not seen her identical twin sister, Serena in over four years, not since that night at the jewelry store when she got caught on camera stealing some jewelry, then she stole the tape and fixed the tape to make it look like Serena was the thief and since she was there because Mina had asked her to pick her up, because her car broke down, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to blame Serena. When the police had shown up, Mina had said that the thief was another girl and that her sister had bought that jewelry, The police had let Serena go. Serena knew Mina could go back on her word and she also knew that Serena did not want to go to jail, so ever since that night, Mina had always black mailed Serena into doing anything she wanted and she knew that this time would be no different. She needed her sister to pretend to be her so she can leave with Matt her lover, to Parris for 6 months. Mina was married to a very rich guy, Darien Shields the CEO of the largest exporting company in the world. She had been in love with Darien when she married him but over the years she got tired of her life with Dairen and wanted to be with someone else for a while but she did not want to lose the money and power that came with being his wife, so she was going to ask Serena to take her place while she went and lived her life. Mina rang the doorbell and waited, Serena was in her room, reading a book when she heard the doorbell. She bookmarked her book and went to open the door.


	2. Chapter one:

Chapter one:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Serena could not believe that her identical twin sister Mina was at the door. Serena had not seen Mina for over four years, not since the night she was blamed as a jewelry thief. She felt very angry that Mina took the tape form the camera and fixed it to make it look like she was the one stealing jewelry. Since that night all Mona did was blackmail her into doing stuff until she had finally had enough and stopped seeing her. She had moved from London to Tokyo for that very reason. Mina stepped up and said

"Hi sis, May I come in."

Serena said nothing, she was still in shock seeing her sister there. In a few minutes Serena got out of her shock and saw Mina on her living room couch.

"What do you want Mina, why are you here ."

"Do I need a reason to come and visit my sister."

"Well considering sine you are not supposed to know where I am and you went through the trouble of finding me, I can only think that you are not here for a visit you want me to do something for you."

"Oh Serena you know me so well, as a matter a fact I do need something."

"What do you want this time"

"Remember when we were younger and you took my place whenever I told you, you went to class for me, went on dates with nerds for me, you did community service for me. Also remember how I used to say that if you didn't do it I would do something bad and get you blamed for it."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I need you to do something like that again."

"In what do you need me to take your place in this time."

"I need you to pretend you are me and live in my house with my husband for the next six months."

"What! Why would I do that."

"Well because you're my sister, and if you don't do it you will be in jail for stealing priceless jewelry."

"You know very well I didn't do it you did, and besides that night you already said I was innocent." Serena snapped.

"Yes I know what I said, but I could take back my word and just say that you threatened me so I could say that then you would go to jail for two things stealing and threat." And besides you have no proof I do that tape shows how you clearly stole the jewelry."

"Just just a tape you stole to fix it up and make it look like I was the one stealing the jewelry, I am not going to your house and pretend to be you."

"Well, ok."

Mina reached for the phone and started dialing the number of the police station.

"Remember sis, I have a lot of influences being married to a very rich man and you know I could anybody to believe me since I am the prettier one."

Serena knew that Mina was right. Mina was always the prettier, more confident, social twin. Serena was the shy, quiet, unsocial twin. Mina could always get anyone to do what she wanted, and no doubt she would be able to convince the police. Going to jail would also ruin her art career and she didn't want that to happen. As soon as Mina was about to dial the lat number, Serena spoke up

"Wait."

Mina paused and had a sly smile on her face

"Yeees."

"Ok you win, I'll take your place." Serena said with a sad voice.

"I knew you would see it my way . Meet me tomorrow at the café that's by the Crown Arcade at noon, and I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Fine I'll be there." Serena said angrily.

Mina got up and left. Serena felt really bad at that moment. She would have to spend the next six months being someone she was not and that really made her feel like an actual criminal.


	3. Chapter two:

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

An/ Thanks to all the people who reviewed. You guys give me the inspiration to keep writing. Thank you Moonprincess998

At noon the next day Serena went to the café near the crown arcade. She walked and smelt different types of coffee which smelled delicious. She ordered a Mocha frap chino and sat at the table and waited a table and waited for Mina. She knew Mina wouldn't take long to come so she started to think about what she was going to do, she still felt bad about doing this but, then she thought what are six months, that's better than having to go to jail for something she didn't do and risk her art career. She was wondering what exactly she would do when Mina came and sat down and broke her away from her thoughts.

"Serena!"

She suddenly looked up and saw Mina there.

"Mina, when did you get here."

"Just a few minutes ago, I see you're still as space as ever."

"Well, yes can we rush this please, I have to go to the gallery soon."

"All right."

Mina put a beige file folder on the table and opened it. Inside were pictures of people and some documents.

"What's this" Serena asked puzzled.

"These are pictures of people I know and people that live with me, the documents tell a little about each person."

Mina picked up a picture of a woman in her early forties with dark wavy hair and cinnamon eyes.

"This is Darien and his sister Raye's nana, Luna. Darien is my husband. She is a well tempered woman I think I really don't know much about her since I don't like talking to the staff. You should have no problems with her."

Next, Mina grabbed a picture, this one was a picture of a beautiful girl around Serena and Mina's age twenty one with violet eyes and raven hair.

"This is Darien's sister Raye, as you can see, she is around our age. Raye is married but comes to see Darien regularly. Raye has a fiery temper and she doesn't like me at all. I just stay away when she visits, you should too."

Mina put the picture down and grabbed another one of a sorta handsome man with pale blonde hair and green eyes.

"This is Darien's best friend Andrew. He is a good guy, I talk to him all the time. We hang out sometimes, I think you're going to like him." Well I think that's it." Mina said and started to leave.

Just then Serena noticed another picture,

"Wait there's one more picture . Serena grabbed the picture of a totally handsome guy with midnight blue eyes and raven hair, she could tell he was muscular in the picture. Serena thought he looked like a god.

"Mina who's this guy?" Serena said

"Oh, that's my husband Darien he's really handsome but he a workaholic. But he also likes to have fun with me at night."

Serena blushed when she said this.

"Because it might look suspicious if you don't I give you permission to sleep with him once, only once."

"What!" Serena said

"Isn't it enough that you blackmail me into taking your place now you want me to sleep with him too. That's too much, I won't go that far"

You don't have a choice, it might look suspicious if you don't and if I'm caught before the six months are over, you little sister will be making a trip to jail got it."

"Got it I'll do it" Serena said reluctantly

"Oh and one more thing I and by I, I mean you are supposed to be returning home in about six days. So during those six days, I want us to meet so I can show you how to act like me and how to behave in a rich society." Mina said quickly

"Ok where do you want to meet?" Serena asked

Meet me here every day then we will go to my hotel and I can start your lessons."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Serena."

Mina left some money on the table to pay for her coffee and left. Serena sat there out of breath the file with pictures on the table in front of her.

These are going to be very long six months." she thought.


	4. Chapter three:

Chapter 3

An/ Sorry for the long wait but since I was busy I asked a friend of mine to type it for me and well she didn't hurry either but here is chapter 3 of Mistaken Identity. Moonprincess998

For the next six days, Mina taught Serena everything she needed to know about being her. Mina taught Serena how to act in rich society, how to walk, talk, dress and act. Serena had to cut her hair a little and style her hair like Mina. Putting it up in a pink ribbon since it was her favorite color. Mina didn't mind since everyone would think she just put on a different color ribbon. By the fifth day she started packing and said goodbye to her roommate Michelle. Serena told Michelle everything and told her to wish her luck and that she will be back in six months. Serena told Michelle to watch the gallery while she was away. On the sixth day Mina took Serena to the airport where she would also be taking a plane to Paris with her lover Matt. Mina told Serena

"well we're here; see you in six months Mrs. Mina Shields."

Mina left laughing but stopped at a corner to see if Serena got on the plane. Serena knew there was no escape now she had a feeling Mina was watching her and even if she could escape Mina would find her and send her to jail so she got on the plane and headed to London. All throughout the way Serena felt nervous. She wondered if she could really fool Darien and his family and friends that she was Mina. After the fifteen-hour flight Serena finally got off the plane and in the airport she found the same blue-eyed god that she saw in the picture. Serena took a deep breath and walked over.

"Mina, welcome home." he said softly.

Serena couldn't find her voice because she was busy staring at the man she had in front of her.' "

Wow he's even more handsome in person!'

Finally she found her voice and said "it's good to be home Darien." She said.

"Well, let's go home" Darien said and he led her to a black limo.

Serena liked limos but just to go home from the airport, she thought it was too much.

"Uhh thanks for the limo, isn't that too much?" she said softly

"Really, you think so, but you love limos, you don't like traveling without them." Darien said confused.

"I do like traveling in them, but this time I think it's a little a little too much to just be traveling home from the airport."

"Okay, can you just get in, next time I'll bring something simpler."

Serena and Darien got in the limo and went to his house, during the ride Darien noticed that there was something different about Mina when she got off the plane she didn't even hug him or kiss him. "

well I guess she's just tired' Darien thought to himself.

Serena looked at the man in front of her. He was so handsome, what she liked most where his eyes. His beautiful midnight blue eyes that she felt herself drowning when she looked at them. "

What am I thinking, this is Mina's husband not mine, I better be careful and NOT fall in love with him." Serena thought to herself.

Finally, the limo stopped in front of a beautiful mansion. Serena couldn't believe her eyes; she would be living here for the next six months. Outside the house, there were a lot of people. Most of them in uniform, but there were three people who weren't wearing a uniform at all, a young man, a young girl and an older woman. Serena recognized them from the pictures. They were Darien's best friend, Nana and sister. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for Serena and Darien. Darien got out of the car and held his hand out to Serena. She grabbed his hand and Darien walked out and walked to the entrance of the mansion. There they were greeted by staff

"Hello Mrs. Mina," the maid said.

"Hello young lady, how are you?" Said Serena.

"I'm doing well, thank you Mrs. Mina" Said the maid.

"I'm glad to hear that, have a good day." Said Serena.

Serena was greeted by all the other staff and Serena greeted them back and complimented them. While doing this Darien and the others were amazed, Mina was actually talking to the staff and she was complementing them. Next Serena was greeted by Darien's nana who she remembered was Luna.

"Welcome back Ms. Mina good to see you." Said Luna.

"Good to see you too Luna, how have you been." Said Serena.

"uh, I've been just fine… thank you." Luna asked confused.

"Hey mina, welcome home."

"Thanks Andrew for the welcome." Serena said softly.

"Uhh what are you doing back? Why couldn't you have just gotten lost in Tokyo, We were all doing great without you here. What are you trying to do act all nice? Well, not working why don't you do us all a favor and get lost." Raye snapped.

Back off Raye, Respect my wife. Darien almost snapped.

"It's okay, Darien it is my fault Raye doesn't like me, I must have done something to her and not even know if I ever did something, I'm sorry." Serena said with a full apologetic voice.

Everyone was in shock. Mina NEVER apologized. Every time Raye insulted Mina, Mina would insult back and do something that always ended in an almost fight between them.

"well what are we doing out here it's getting cold and I'm sure nobody wants to get sick besides I don't want to waste everybody's time especially the staffs since they have so much work to do."

Everyone again looked at "Mina" with wide eyes.

"Uhh Mina are you feeling okay?" asked Darien.


	5. Chapter four:

Mistaken Identity

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

"Uh Mina are you okay" Darien asked confused,

"I'm fine why do ask?" Serena said trying to hide how nervous she was.

"Never mind" Darien said. "Come on let's go inside and get you settled."

Darien and Serena went inside along with the staff, and Luna. Andrew and Raye went home. Serena couldn't believe her eyes; the house was bigger on the inside than the outside. She stood in the foyer and looked around. To her left, was a living room with navy blue furniture. She could see all the luxury in the living room and furniture.

To her right, was a grand staircase that led up a hallway that led up to a hallway full of bedrooms. In front of her, was a hallway that Serena assumed led to the kitchen, dining room staff quarters, indoor pool, the garden and all the other rooms Mina had spoken about. After a few minutes of silence Darien spoke up

"Well Mina, why don't you go upstairs and settle in our room. Rest a bit, your clothes have already been put in the closet, so just relax."

"Uh ok, but I've been gone for a while and I forgot where our room is, can you tell me?"

Darien found this strange but answered

"Its upstairs the master bedroom with the double doors down the hallway."

"Thank you." Serena said. She figured she should do something, so she hugged him. As she did she felt weird, her heart was thumping very fast in her chest and she felt very nice and safe in Darien's strong arms. She let go and Darien told her

"I'll be in the study if you need me, see you later."

Darien walked down the hallway in front of them and turned the corner where she assumed was the study. Serena headed up the stairs and went down the hallway till she found the double doors and went inside. Serena was amazed with the room. It was a large room with blue and beige furniture. On the left side was a dresser that was made of navy blue wood with a huge mirror attached to it.

Next to it was a beige vanity, surly Mina's with lots of cosmetics and hair products. In the middle of the room was a large poster bed made of dark wood with beige curtains. The bedspread was a beige color to match the curtains. On the far back wall, there were two open doors. One led to a spacious luxurious bathroom and the other to a walk in closet.

To the right, she saw a glass door that led out to a terrace, and beside that door was a navy blue couch with a bookshelf full of books. Serena was feeling tired so she lay down on the bed and took a nap. A few hours later, Serena woke up a little distraught because she dreamt about Darien. She reminded herself he was Mina's husband not her's so she shouldn't feel this way. Serena got up, went to the couch and got a book form the shelf.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Serena said.

A butler stepped in his head lowered.

"Mistress, Miss Amy and Miss Lita are downstairs."

Serena panicked Mina never mentioned them.

"Uh I'll be down in a minute, What is your name?"

"James, Mistress." James said.

"Well James, don't call me Mistress call me Mina please, and please don't lower your head look at me when you talk to me." Serena said kindly

"Yes Mis- I mean Mina." James said in a shock. He had been working here 6 months and Mrs. Mina had never spoken kindly to him. She was the opposite and she was the one who told him to call her Mistress and to never look at her. James turned around and left.

As soon as he did Serena flipped open her cell phone and dialed the number Mina had given her. After the sixth ring Mina answered

"Bonjour"

"Mina it Serena, there are two people here Amy and Lita. Who are they and why didn't you mention them."

"Oh they are old friends of mine that were on a trip since last month they said they wouldn't be back for six months that's why I didn't mention them. Don't worry just be friendly Au revoir."

The line went dead "Mina wait." Serena screamed, but it was too late. Serena thought she should just do what Mina said and be friendly. She took a deep breath, fixed herself and left the room. Serena went down the stairs and came into the living room. Just then Amy and Lita saw her and came to her.

"Mina." said Amy and Lita in unison and hugged Serena. Serena smiled at them. Lita was a tall brunette with her hair in a high ponytail with hair on the sides of her face which was very pretty, with her emerald eyes. Amy was a girl around Serena's height with short bluish hair and blue eyes. She had a smart expression on her face. Serena greeted them

"Hi guys I thought you guys were on a trip."

"Oh that we came home early 5 months early." Amy said.

"Well guys what a surprise it so nice to see you." Serena said.

"You know what we should go shopping to celebrate Mina being home." said Lita.

"No its ok we should go somewhere else like the library, park or Art gallery to celebrate." said Serena.

Amy and Lita were way beyond shocked, Mina never turned a chance to go shopping she loved shopping trips. But then they remembered something Mina told them once:

**Flashback**

"Uh I'm getting sick of my life guys." Mina said one day at the spa.

"I need to get away, Darien just isn't interesting anymore. I met this really great guy Matt who offered me a trip to Paris and I'm going."

"But Mina what about Darien?" Amy asked

"Oh I'm not about to lose the money and power that I get by being his wife, so I'll just get my pathetic twin sister Serena to take my place."

"How do you know she'll want to?" Lita said

"Oh she'll want to I have ways of convincing her to do what I want. So in a few days I'm off to Tokyo to see her. And she'll take my place in that house."

**End Flashback**

So Mina did do what she said and this is Mina's twin.

"Oh I get it." Lita said "You are Serena Mina's twin." The color totally disappeared from Serena's face.


	6. Chapter five:

Mistaken Identity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Last time on Mistaken Identity: "Oh I get it." Lita said "You're Serena Mina's twin." The color totally disappeared form Serena's face.

Chapter 5

Serena was in the greatest shock she had ever had. These two knew she wasn't Mina. Maybe she was too obvious when she said she didn't want to go shopping.

"Oh don't be silly guys of course I'm Mina what would make you think I'm not, Sit down please make your selves at home." Serena gesturing them to sit down.

They all sat down and then Lita spoke

"Well, for starters you greeted us kindly , we love Mina but she would never greet us like that, she would say hello and then start talking about herself."

"And another thing you are slightly taller than Mina and you are wearing a pink ribbon in your hair, Mina always red because she thinks it more flirty. Your hair has a more of a golden color to it and Mina has a paler blond color." Amy said.

"Also" Lita said. "You just turned down a chance to go shopping to go to the library, park, or art gallery. Mina wouldn't be caught dead in those places."

"Oh come on guys just because I look a little different and I don't want to go shopping doesn't mean I'm Serena." Serena said trying to sound convincing.

"yes it does." Lita said "Mina told us she was sick of her life and wanted to go away with another guy she met and that she was going to get her pathetic twin sister to take her place."

"Please we know you're Serena so just confess we promise we won't tell anyone about this because we know that Mina either threatened you or blackmailed you into taking her place. So please just confess." Amy pleaded.

Serena found herself in a predicament she didn't know if she should tell them the truth because if they were lying and then told Darien or even worse the police her art career would be ruined and she would be jailed. But on the other hand they looked so sincere and Amy just pleaded herinto telling them the truth. She didn't know why but she felt like she could trust them. So she just decided to tell them.

"All right I confess I'm not Mina my name is Serena and as you know I am Mina's twin. I live in Tokyo Japan and I was blackmailed into doing this."

"How was it that she blackmailed you?" Lita asked.

Serena spent the next few hours telling them about the jewelry robbery, Mina's threats since then, the way she blackmailed her and forced her into taking her place and why she chose to do it. When she was done Amy and Lita felt sorry for Serena and thought that Mina was and is being way beyond harsh to Serena.

"Wow Serena, you are way beyond kind, scarifying yourself for your career, really admirable." Lita complimented Serena.

"Thank you." Serena said

"Don't worry Serena." Amy said. "Like we said before we will not tell anyone especially knowing how you got into this. You have our word."

"That you do." Lita said.

"Thank you guys." Serena said with a smile.

For the rest of the afternoon Serena, Amy, and Lita, were talking about themselves and making plans for tomorrow. By the time Amy and Lita left, Serena felt like they were best friends already. As soon as they left James came by and told her dinner was served.

"Thank you." Serena said.

Serena walked down the font hallway until she found the dinning room where Darien and Luna were already sitting. Serena took her seat next to Darien because she assumed that's where Mina sat. The maids brought in the food and they ate in silence. After dinner it was time for bed and Darien and Serena went to their bedroom. When Darien closed the doors Serena felt a little uncomfortable but, then Darien started kissing her neck and she started getting these good vibes.

She felt a certain pleasure and then he turned her around and crushed his lips to hers. Serena felt herself responding this guy really knew how to kiss. But she remembered this was Mina's husband and she still felt a little uncomfortable with the situation so she pulled away.

"Darien stop." Serena said

"What's wrong Mina."

"Please not tonight I just got back from a trip and I'm not feeling well so please not tonight."

Darien found this a little to weird, something was seriously different about Mina. She wasn't seducing him like she always was and even her kiss was different. He just let her be.

"okay Mina as you wish." He stripped his clothes until he was in his boxers and went to bed.

"Man he has a great body." Serena thought as she looked and then she looked away. She went to the closet found one of Mina's nightgown's which was a beige lingerie full of lace and stopped at the knees and was transparent not much though. She got out of the closet and headed to bed and got in she lay as far away from Darien as possible. She thought how she would be able to resist him for a long time. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

An/ whew another chapter done keep reading to find out what Serena's thoughts are about this and while you read don't forget to review. Thank you bye. Moonprincess998


	7. Chapter six:

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon.**

An/ Hey here's chapter 7 of Mistaken Identity. Read and Review guys. Moonprincess998.

A month passed by and Serena was quickly adjusting to her new life style. She went out with Amy and Lita and strangely Raye was nicer to her and sometimes would go with them. The three girls became fast friends. When she was home Serena did her best to avoid Darien because every time she was near him, she would feel weird, her heart would start thumping in her chest, and would feel nervous around him. She knew she was falling for him but she couldn't because when Mina came back she would never see him again. Although she didn't have to worry much because Darien was indeed a workaholic and spent most of the day in the company.

Serena also saw Andrew on a few occasions and he became like a big brother to her. At night she would avoid Darien faking an illness but the more she rejected him the more she wanted him. Luna became to be very special for Serena, she became like the mother she had lost so many years ago.

Meanwhile in Paris, Mina was living it up with Matt(In case no one had figured it out yet Matt is Malachite.) He was so fun and handsome. He was great always showering with presents and compliments and giving her lots of attention which is what she lacked greatly from Darien. And at night, she couldn't complain either. He was excellent a tiny bit better than Darien. But one morning Mina woke up with a thought

"I wonder how Serena is doing, that space case better not have ruined things for me already."

"Oh don't worry beautiful. I'm sure that pathetic twin of yours wouldn't be so stupid to mess things up." Matt said.

Mina was startled, she didn't even notice when he woke up.

"I'm not totally sure. She is very klutzy and stupid, when we were younger she couldn't take my place more than twice because she would mess things up." Mina replied.

"Well love, if she messes up and you're caught just use your secret weapon and send her to jail for a long time." Matt said with a smirk.

Mina smiled "You are totally right, how is it that you always know exactly what to say to make me feel good." She cuddled up to him.

"Easy natural talent, and when I'm with you everything's natural and good and I also know other ways of making people feel good. Want to go for round two," Matt said.

Mina nodded and Matt got on top of her and round two began.


	8. Chapter seven:

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon.**

An/ Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers especially Nickyblues Jess and SerenityMoonGoddess. Big hugs to both of you. Here's chapter 8.

3 more months passed and Serena was doing well in her life. She was already getting used to it. She stopped trying to avoid Darien because she found that nearly impossible. But the more time she spent with him either at home or when she went to the company and worked there a few hours which Darien found really weird because Mina was never interested in business, she found her feelings for him grew. One night when she was standing by the mirror changing into her lingerie and robe, Darien came in and came to her and put her robe down a little and started kissing her shoulder.

"Hello beautiful, I'm in the mood for some action." he said kissing her neck.

Serena moaned when Darien reached the sensitive part on her collar bone. Darien turned Serena around and crushed his lips to hers. Serena responded instantly wrapping her arms around her arms around his neck. Seeing that Mina was responding Darien deepened the kiss and Serena opened her mouth allowing Darien to explore her mouth with his tongue. They started walking without breaking the kiss and they fell on the bed with Darien on top.

Darien roamed his hands over her body and kissed her jaw and neck. Serena moaned louder and was running his hands over his body. While she did this she was thinking about something Mina told her.

"Darien is super handsome it won't be long before you fall for him. But he's not yours Darien is mine, mine, mine." That statement was screaming in her head as Darien touched her, she couldn't go through this

"No I can't" Serena pulled away.

"What's wrong Mina?" Darien asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well so I don't want to do this, please can we just go to sleep." Serena pleaded.

"Uh sure Mina whatever you say." Darien said.

He got into bed and fell asleep. Serena took off her robe and got into bed. She was disappointed, she loved what almost happened. She cried herself to sleep softly.

The next day at breakfast, Serena said

"Today I'm going out with Amy, Raye, and Lita."

"Ok, but it might only be Amy and Lita. I don't think Raye can go." Darien said

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Today is Raye and Jonathan's (Jadeite) anniversary and they are going out to celebrate, but I shouldn't have to tell you this because you already know." Darien said.

"Ah yes." Serena said "Of course I know I just forget easily."

"All right but just in case you forgot this too, Today is also our anniversary so be home early because I'm taking you out."

"Ok" Serena said.

Darien got up from the table and came to kiss her on the cheek.

"Till tonight beautiful." He left the room to got to work. Serena went into the living room and read a little. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Amy and Lita came in and hugged her.

"Hi Serena." Amy said.

"Hi Amy, but you know to call me Mina please I don't want to get caught."

"Sorry" Amy apologized.

"Its ok." Serena said.

"Hi Mina" Lita said. "I can't wait to see some of your paintings, lets go to the gallery."

"Sure lets go, I got some of my painting sent here from Tokyo, I hope you like them." Lets go" Lita said excitedly.

The three women left the house and rode to the art gallery.

Lita asked Serena "So Mina do you know where Darien is taking you tonight."

Then she whispered in her ear "Today is Darien and Mina's anniversary."

"I know" Serena whispered back

"I don't know." Serena said "But like always it's a surprise."

Serena looked at Mina to see if she was right when Lita nodded Serena was content. They arrived at the art gallery and when Serena showed her paintings to Amy and Lita, they absolutely loved them.

"Wooooowwww Serena they're beautiful." Lita said amazed

"You are so talented." Amy said.

"Yes I know and for this is why I decided to take on a Mistaken Identity. I don't want my career ruined with jail."

"You are truly and admirable person." Amy said.

"Thank you." Serena said

The three girls hugged and went along to see the other paintings. They also went to the park and before they knew it, the day was over and it was time to go home. When they got back to Darien's house and Serena was leaving Lita said

"Have fun today and remember wear something nice because most likely you are going somewhere fancy."

"Ok I will." Serena said

"Bye Mina." Amy said.

"Bye." Serena said as they drove away.

Serena wet inside and went up to her room. Darien was already there getting ready. He was practically done when she came in and he looked so hot in what he was wearing. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and dress shoes. His hair was done in the way that attracted her so much, his hair falling over his gorgeous midnight blue eyes. He looked at her and smiled

"I'll be in the study come find me when you're done."

He walked over to her smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips and left the room. Serena knew something was going to happen tonight he had a weird feeling. She ignored it and went to the bathroom and took a bath in the Jacuzzi tub and then dressed for her "date". When she was done she looked beautiful. With a beautiful white dress that tied like a halter top and had small ruffles on the front the rest was pure white and sparkly with a slit on her right leg.

She had white strappy high heels and her golden hair was half up and in a white scrunchie. Her makeup was done perfectly it was as if she didn't have anything on. Serena looked in the mirror one more time and went downstairs to the study. She opened the door and saw Darien inside filling out some paper work. When he looked up to look at Serena he almost fainted she looked like a goddess.

"Mina darling, you look gorgeous." Darien said in shock.

"Thank you Darien." Serena said and she blushed a little. Darien came to her and offered his arm, Serena took it and off they went to celebrate

"their " anniversary.

AN/ There done, the next chapter will tell of their anniversary dinner and some "stuff" afterwards. Read and Review. Moonprincess998.


	9. Chapter eight:

Mistaken Identity

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon**

Serena and Darien drove to Chez Leon(I do not know if this is a restaurant in London but it's the only fancy restaurant I know.) a fancy restaurant in the heart of London. They had the chauffeur park in the parking lot and went inside. The restaurant was really nice with magenta walls, tables and booths everywhere , chandelier lights anit felt really warm inside. Darien and Serena were led to a booth in the back of the room and sat down. A waiter came to them both, Dairen and Serena ordered what they wanted and then the waiter left to fill their order. As they were waiting Darien said

"I would to thank you for coming with me on my anniversary." Darien said.

"What do you mean your anniversary ." Serena said confused. "Don't you mean our anniversary."]

"No I mean my anniversary, because for it to be our anniversary we need to be married which we're not."

"Darien have you gone crazy last time I checked We've been married for three years."

"No I've been married to Mina Collen for three years and you're not her." Darien said

"Now I seriously think you've gone crazy what would make you think I'm not Mina." Serena said sounding sota convincing.

"Since your last trip you've been very acting very acting very different. You're nice to the staff, you've become friends with Raye which is completely impossible. You treat Luna like a mother and you're working which is something you never did no matter how much I asked you."

"So I'm acting a little different everyone changes."

"Oh its not just your actions, its physical too. You are slightly taller have crystal blue eyes, have golden hair and you're wearing a pink ribbon which is weird because Mina loves red ribbons. Also Mina can't go a day without seducing me its been a month and two weeks and nothing. Plus I've done some investigating and I know now that Mina has a twin. Please tell me that you are nothing will happen to you besides in the time we've spent together I've fallen for you so just confess."

Serena felt trapped again but she didn't want to keep hiding anymore and he said he loved her and she already knew that she loved him, so she confessed.

"All right I confess I am not Mina Shields. I am her twin sister Serena Collen, and I was forced to come here from Tokyo."

"What do you mean forced."

"Well, Mina blackmailed me into coming here."

"How did she do it."

Serena told Darien all about how Mina forced her and even about her lover.

"Don't worry Serena I've known for a while now that Mina's been cheating on me." Besides you seem like a nicer person than Mina and I'm happy to spend the next 21/2 months with you."

"Thank you." Serena said.

The waiter brought their food and instead of an anniversary dinner it was more like a like a get to know each other date. They talked, laughed and drank wine. It was a good thing they brought the chauffeur because by the time they left the restaurant they were drunk and needed to get home. When they got home they as best as they could went to their bedroom. When they got in Darien said

Look… I do… care… if you are Mina… or not I… love… you… and I want you.

Then go…ahead…and take…me." Serena said.

She wasn't really that drunk but she was tired of waiting, she wanted this man and she was going to have him. Darien crushed his lips to Serena's it was a rough kiss and Serena opened her mouth to allow him in. The kiss got rougher as she responded. Soon Darien started kissing her neck and her sensitive spot there. Serena moaned loudly and from there any sense she had left went out the window clothes started flying everywhere and their fiery night of passion began.

An/ well there you go the bomb exploded. Now Darien knows her identity. To find out what happens next keep reading and reviewing. One more thing help me out and read and review the stories for my friend Musiclover24. Thank you Bye Moonprincess998.


	10. Chapter nine:

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

The sun came through the beige curtains and woke Serena up. She instantly realized that she had a major headache and she was naked, memories from the night before flooded into her head. She didn't feel guilty or bad about it because Mina herself said that she gave her permission to sleep with her husband. A blush rose to her cheeks and realized that Darien did a great job and made her first time special. She started getting up to go shower when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Not yet, its too early." Darien said groggily.

Serena giggled at the man lying next to her.

"We can't stay here all day. I have plans with Amy, Raye, and Lita and you need to go to the company." Darien groaned, sat up and leaned over and kissed Serena on the lips and then left a trail of kisses down her neck. Serena moaned, but stayed strong.

"Darien" Serena giggled.

"Stop"

"Ok" Darien said. "But I'll race to the shower."

Then Darien got up and went to the bathroom with Serena following behind him.(An/ I bet you guys can guess what they're going to do in the shower.) Later on the happy couple went downstairs to eat breakfast. It looked like no one except for Darien and Serena knew she wasn't Mina. They had a good breakfast full of talking and laughing and saying how much they loved each other.

Then Amy and Lita got there, spent a little time with Darien and Serena and then left to do some shopping. Serena may not love shopping as much as Mina, but she did like to go. They hit the mall and met Raye there. They hit a few shops and then they started to get hungry so they went to the food court. They ordered and sat at a table while they waited.

Lita asked

"So how did it go yesterday during your anniversary Mina."

"It was fine and beautiful." Serena said.

"Did anything special happen?" asked Amy.

"Well yes, it just so happens that Darien knows who I am already."

Serena replied.

"What!" The girls screamed in unison.

"How is that possible." Raye said.

"Yesterday during dinner he told me that he had known for a while, that after the third week, he started investigating and eventually found out." Serena stated.

"So what did my big brother do after that?" Raye asked. (An/Raye found out during Serena's first month at Darien's house.)

"Well he seemed calm about it like he knew this was coming."

"After that we started to get to know each other, we drank a lot although I was a little less than Darien. Then after we went home and Darien told me how he felt about me and then…" Serena's voice trailed off.

The girls' eyes widened, they instantly knew what she meant.

"Serena did you really?" Lita said softly

"Yes I did." Serena said a little louder than Lita but still soft.

"Why did you?" Amy asked.

"Because I love him." Serena stated. "I have fallen in love with Darien, and besides Mina herself gave me permission to sleep with him once."

"You do realize what will happen when Mina comes back right." Raye said.

"Yes but I feel fine and at peace because I have experienced love."

Serena said.

"But what if you get pregnant." Lita said.

"Then I will raise it and it will always be a memory of the most beautiful time of my life." Serena said right back.

The conversation ended after that and their food was brought over. After lunch the girls hit a couple of more stores and then went to the art gallery so Raye could see all of Serena's beautiful paintings. Raye thought they were beautiful and also understood why Serena did what she did. Raye got angry when she remembered what Mina did to Serena but she always knew Mina was a disgusting snake. By sundown the girls were going by to Darien's house and they left Serena there.

Serena said goodbye to her friends and went inside the house. She was greeted by James who said

"Hello Mrs. Mina, How was your day?" Serena smiled at him and said

"Fine thank you James but remember no formalities its Mina ok. Please take these bags up to my room please."

"Yes Mina" James said.

When James was at the top of the stairs Serena asked him

"Hey James where's my husband?"

"Master Darien is currently in the pool swimming Mina."

"Thank you James you may go."

Serena thought it would be a good idea to join him. She went upstairs and found the shopping bags on the bed. Luckily she had bought a new bathing suit it was a pink bikini. She put it on along with a sundress over it. She went downstairs and found her way to the indoor pool, there she saw Darien swimming a lap in the pool.

Serena thought he looked hot even swimming in the pool. Darien saw Serena and said

"Want to join me."

"Yeah" she said and took off her sundress.

When she did, and got in lets just say Darien had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. They swam for a little while and the Darien said

"I have to go to Paris for business would you like to come with me." Serena froze after that.

An/ Ohhhh that can't be good they can't got to Paris. Well to find out if they do or what happens keep reading and reviewing and help me out by reading my friend's stories Musiclover24 See yah later. Moonprincess998.


	11. Chapter ten:

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Serena was frozen, for a few minutes, she forgot what it was like to move. She stood there in the waters of the pool like if she was just frozen in a block of ice. Darien stood there completely confused. He waved a hand in front of her face and when that didn't work, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Serena." he said softly.

There was no answer.

"Serena" he said again. She finally snapped out of her trance.

"Huh, what" she said.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to Paris with me and then you just froze, is something wrong."

"No nothings wrong." she said. "I was just surprised you would want to take a trip with me, even though I'm not your wife just a person who was forced into taking a mistaken identity.

Darien took hold of her hand and said

"As far as anyone here is concerned you are Mina which means you are my wife, and that's why I'm asking if you want to go with me."

Serena thought about it for a moment ,and then thought that she should tell Mina about this, but first said

"Sure, Darien would love to go with you."

Darien hugged Serena and said

"Great we leave in a month."

Serena wanted to warn Mina about the trip, so she pulled back from Darien's embrace and said

"I'll be back, I just need to go to the bathroom really quick."

"Ok" he said

Serena got out of the pool, wrapped a sarong(I think that's what they're called) around her waist, grabbed her cell phone and ran to the nearest bathroom. She found one at the end of the hall, went in and dialed Mina's number, by the sixth ring she answered

"Bonjour" she said.

"Hi Mina its Serena."

"Uh what is it now did more people show up, I already told you just be friendly." she almost growled.

"No Mina, Darien just asked me if I would like to go on a trip with him, is it alright with you." she asked.

"Oh sure, I love taking trips with Darien, so say yes if you haven't already."

"Ok thank you Mina."

"Oh Serena tell me. Have you messed up yet, does Darien know its you and not me."

Serena cringed and said "No Mina he doesn't know, he thinks I'm you." she lied.

"Oh well good job, it looks like your saving yourself from jail." she said.

"Well now that you know you can go on that trip, don't call me anymore I'm having a great time and I don't want you to ruin it."

The line went dead. Serena thought about the trip for a moment and thought

"No problem, as long as I don't see Mina everything will be fine."

Then she headed back to the pool to join Darien. The month passed quickly for Serena although, not too quickly since had been feeling sick for the last couple of weeks, but before she knew it she and Darien were on a plane to Paris. After the 6-hour flight, Darien and Serena were in Paris and Serena was enjoying the sights. She and Darien were taken by limo to a five star hotel. Serena could not believe how big and beautiful it was. They entered and as soon as they were in their suite, Serena said

"Darien this hotel is so big and expensive."

Darien chuckled " Serena, darling, you forget that you are "married" to one of the richest men in the world, this is nothing."

Serena blushed, she should have known that this hotel was nothing to Darien.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be at a conference until the evening, so you have the day to yourself."

"Ok" Serena said.

For the rest of the time, they talked themselves still trying to get to know each other better. By nightfall they both got ready for bed and went to sleep. By the next morning, Darien was gone ,so Serena showered, dressed, and left the hotel to go do some sight seeing. She first visited the Eiffel Tower and went all the way to the top and was amazed by the view. She moved a little to the left and was so entranced by the view that she didn't see the people next to her and bumped into them.

"Oh excuse me I'm so sorry." she said and then looked at the person.

This person looked identical to her except for the red ribbon in her hair. Serena knew she was in trouble.

"M-M-Mina" Serena stuttered.

"Serena" Mina said with an angry expression.

An/ Oh oh busted Serena and Mina met. What will Mina do to Serena. Will she send her to jail, will she let this go. To find out keep reading and reviewing. See yah later. Moonprincess998.


	12. Chapter eleven:

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

"M-M-Mina" Serena stuttered.

"Serena" Mina said with an angry expression.

They looked at each other for a few moments and then Mina growled

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh I believe I told you I was going on a trip with your husband."

"Yeah, you told me, but you never told me you were coming here." She screamed.

"Hey it was last minute because Dairen has a conference here and also had some business to do here." Serena shouted back.

"And besides what are you angry about, your six months are over in about 2 weeks. Which would mean you return to your home and I return to Tokyo and never see you again."

"That's true, how long are you staying?" Mina asked.

"Two weeks" Serena said.

"Ok so in the day you and Darien are supposed to leave, we switch back, and you can go back to your dull and boring life."

Serena thought about this for a moment, she wanted to go back to Tokyo, back to her old life and see Michelle again and if her suspicions on why she was sick were correct she would definitely want to leave, but on the other had she grew to love Darien and his household very much and didn't want to leave.

"Hey space case, I don't have all day you know, give me your answer yes or no."

"All right we'll meet somewhere and we'll switch places."

"Perfect" Mina said.

"Well I'm impressed that for once in your life, you didn't mess up. See you little sister."

Before she left she left Serena a card with her info on it.

"This is the hotel I'm staying at." she said.

Mina left and after a few minutes Serena did too. She started feeling sick again so she headed back to the hotel. When she got to the hotel she started feeling light headed and started stumbling, she was passing the front desk when her vision turned black and she fell on the floor. The next thing she knew she was in some kind of infirmary and she was in a sorta hospital bed and there was a doctor there, her turned around and told her

"So you're awake." he said

"Uh yes what happened to me."

"You fainted by the front desk and the people there called me. You are in the hotel infirmary."

"Well thank you for your help, do you know what's wrong with me."

"Yes, your fainting is totally normal in your condition."

"My, my condition." she said shaking.

"Yes you are eight weeks pregnant, congratulations."

Serena froze in place, she couldn't believe what she heard. She was pregnant, she was expecting Darien's child. She panicked at the thought, Mina would kill her for getting pregnant by her husband and considering that there were only 2 weeks before Mina comes to take her place back. She chased the thought away and finally found her voice.

"Well thank you for your help."

"Your welcome."

Serena practically ran out of the infirmary and went to her suite, she packed up her stuff, left a note to Darien telling him goodbye and good luck then called a taxi and left the hotel in search of Mina. She arrived at her hotel and was determined to go inside, get her sister to take her life back, then disappear into the night.

An/ Wow guess you weren't expecting that twist were you. To find out what happens next keep reading and reviewing. Moonprincess998.


	13. Chapter twelve:

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Serena entered Mina's hotel and went to the front desk. She asked the lady at the desk;

"Hello, can you tell me where Mina Shield's room is?"

The lady looked up in the computer and said

"Room 228 on the third floor."

"Thank you." Serena said and hurried towards the elevator.

She pushed the button to go up and then the elevator opened, she stepped in, pushed the button for the third floor and waited. When the elevator stopped, she stepped onto the floor and looked for the room number. She found it at the end of the hall and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Mina opened the door and saw Serena with an annoyed expression on her face

"What do you want Serena, can't you see it's late."

"Mina I have come to tell you that I'm leaving for Tokyo right now, I've completed my end of the deal now complete yours and go back to your husband, I want my life back."

Mina thought about this for a moment she didn't want to go to her boring husband but then again she and Matt were running out of money and they needed more and besides its not like she would have to say goodbye to Matt either since Darien spent most of the day out, and besides she and Matt were planning on going somewhere else after another while has passed and would need her sister's services again, so she agreed

"Well ok, I was going to tell you tomorrow anyways." she lied "just let me go pack my bags."

Mina left and went to pack her bags, she found Matt in bed.

"Well its time to go back to my worthless husband now, I have to go darling." Mina said

"Why are you saying goodbye, I'll check in to your hotel and we'll still have fun because you're husband is out most of the day."

"Great minds do think alike I was thinking the same thing." She came over and kissed him.

"I'll leave first wait 5 minutes and then follow me back to my hotel."

"All right" Matt said

Now fully packed she went over, gave him one last kiss

"See you later baby."

Then Mina went outside to meet Serena.

"Ok, come on lets go."

"Come on then." Serena said

They headed back to the hotel Darien is staying at, by taxi, then Mina got out and said

"Well goodbye little sister have a nice life, maybe you'll get a husband of your own someday although not as good as mine but I'm sure you'll manage."

"Well bye Mina." Serena said annoyingly.

"To the airport please." she told the driver. she rode to the airport with her unborn child leaving an important part of her life behind.

* * *

><p>Mina entered the hotel and she want to the front desk and said in attitude<p>

"Tell me where Mr. Darien Shields is staying."

The shocked desk clerk said

"the presidential suite on the top floor, here is the key card."

Mina snatched it and walked away. She took the elevator up and used her key card to get in. She found Darien on the couch and went to greet him.

"Hey darling I'm back." she said.

Darien started smiling but then it faded, he knew instantly that this wasn't Serena, this was actually Mina. So what she said in the note was correct, she left. He decided to play along and pretend she was here the whole time to not expose Serena. Darien greeted her in an expressionless voice

"Hi Mina."

"What's wrong." She asked.

"Nothing I'm just tired."

"Ah too bad I wanted to have some fun tonight."

"Well I don't see why you would be in the mood if for the past six months you avoided me like the plague."

"Well for the past six months I haven't been feeling well, but now I feel great and I want to be with you." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took them off feeling annoyed

"Your might fell better but now I'm the one who doesn't feel well so we won't do anything tonight." he almost growled.

"Now please lets just get to sleep." he said as he walked to the bedroom. Mina felt rejected but didn't care much because she still had Matt. She changed into her lingerie, climbed into bed and fell sleep. As Darien laid on the bed, he was wondering what caused Serena to leave. He didn't know why but he was going to find out.

An/ Well there you have it, Mina is back with Darien and Serena went back to Tokyo. Want to find out what happens with Serena and Darien, what happens to Mina, keep reading and reviewing. Reviews inspire me to keep writing. Bye. Moonprincess998.


	14. Chapter thirteen:

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

7 months passed after Serena left and Darien was at wit's end. He hired lots of private investigators, but none of them could find her.(An/ Serena told Darien she lived in Tokyo but never where and she left her own house so it was very hard to fin her.) Darien was seriously losing it and looking at Mina made it worse since she looked exactly like Serena. He really didn't know what he would do if he didn't find her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Tokyo Serena was in her baby's room reading a baby book. The had white walls and white furniture, toys and stuffed animals scatted about and a white crib and bassinet with a canopy on top. She was really happy about having her baby and she felt way better than she had when she had first gotten back. She told Michelle everything and Michelle offered to help her by taking her to live at her house on the outskirts of Tokyo. Michelle always helped and supported Serena and they made Serena feel better although she still felt a certain emptiness inside from leaving Darien but her child gave her strength to not fall into depression. She was due any day now so she had prepared herself for the moment. She just wondered if Darien would have liked to know he was going to be a father.<p>

* * *

><p>Darien was in his office feeling as miserable as he had the last several months. He was starting to think about giving up. His phone buzzing broke into his thoughts. He answered it growling<p>

"What is it Anna."(Anne)

"Sir Investigator Alan Ruiz is here, with some information for you."

Darien was about to say to tell him to leave but then thought its not like he could do anything else that would make me more miserable than I already am.

"Let him in Anna." he said

"Yes sir" she said

"Hello Mr. Shields."

"Cut to the chase what do you have for me."

He motioned for him to sit down. Investigator Ruiz sat down and opened his brief case and took out an envelope and handed it to Darien

"I have found Miss Collen you were right she is indeed in Tokyo she is living on the outskirts of the city with a girl named Michelle Kaioh. In the envelope is the address and a recent picture of Miss Collen."

Darien opened the manila envelope and found a sheet of paper with an address and under that was a picture of Serena with a big bulge in her stomach. Darien said

"Miss Collen is pregnant?"

"Yes she is due any day now and it is going well." The investigator said

Darien felt shocked and happy at the same time. He now understood why Serena left she must have thought he would not take the baby.

After a few minutes he found his voice

"thank you for your work."

* * *

><p>And took out his checkbook and wrote it for $550,000. He gave the check to the investigator walked out and Darien smiled to himself that he finally found Serena and that he was going to be a father.<p>

A few days later Serena was in her living room knitting, when suddenly she started feeling in her womb. She knew that they were the contractions and then suddenly she was wet, her water broke and she started having more and more pains and there was no one around to help her since, Michelle went back to the city to go to the art gallery. She heard the doorbell and went to answer it as best as she could. When she answered it she saw Darien there and she was totally blown away.

An/ there it is Darien and Serena are reunited and Serena is about to give birth. Keep reading and reviewing to see what happens Till next time Moonprincess998.


	15. Chapter fourteen:

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon**

Darien smiled as he looked at Serena, but then his smile faded when he saw Serena leaning against the door looking pale and in a lot of pain.

"Serena what's wrong is it the baby"

"Yes please help me, go upstairs first door an the left and get the bag there." Serena almost screamed.

Darien wasted no time, he ran up the stairs, got the bag, came back, carried Serena to te car and off they went to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in London, Mina and Matt were in Mina's room talking although it wasn't going well because Mina was fuming mad. Darien claimed that he had to go to Tokyo on business, in which Mina didn't mind because that way she could spend more time with Matt, but she had recently heard one of the servants say that Darien was going to find someone, and that someone must be Serena. As she talked to Matt she said<p>

"And so that's what happened the fool fell in love with my worthless twin sister."

(Note: During the seven months Darien told Mina that he had discovered her plan.)

"Well what do you care you don't love him anymore, that's why we're together."

"Yeah I know but I'm not going to let him make a fool out of me."

"Well then stop stalling and call the police and send your twin to jail."

"Trust me honey, I would have done that a long time ago, but my tapes are missing and I have a sinking suspicion that Darien took them but as soon as I get them back I'll lock my sister in jail for the rest of her life."

"Well said."

* * *

><p>Darien was in the waiting room, waiting to see how Serena was. He hadn't heard anything since he had brought her. He brought her to the entrance, the nurses sat her in a wheelchair and led her away to the birthing room. And now almost 8 hours later he still didn't know anything. He was going to ask at the desk for the eighth time on her condition when a doctor came up to him<p>

"Mr. Shields?"

"Yes how is she?"

"She's fine she just gave birth."

"What was it?"

"You have a beautiful baby girl, congratulations."

Darien sighed in relief knowing that Serena was fine because now he could give her a piece of his mind smiled

"May I go see her."

"Sure follow me." the doctor said

* * *

><p>Serena was in her room resting after just giving birth. She was happy about her beautiful new daughter and couldn't wait to see her again. When she was born she was only allowed to see her for a few seconds before she was taken away to be cleaned and checked. There was a knock on her door<p>

"Come in." she said

A nurse walked in carrying a bundle in a pink blanket.

"Congratulations Miss Collen you had a beautiful daughter." she said as she put the baby in Serena's arms.

"Thank you." she said and then the nurse left.

Serena looked at the little girl in her arms. The little girl was the spitting image of her mother but she had her father's raven hair. She had Serena's blue eyes with a tint of violet which probably came from Raye her aunt. The little girl smiled a little in her sleep and Serena could swear that she got Darien smile. Serena had tearful eyes as she looked at her little miracle. She heard another knock on the door

"Come in" she said in a teary voice.

The door opened to see Darien and another nurse standing there.

Darien entered the room ad the nurse closed the door. He was about to say something to her about her leaving and what he went through for seven months but as soon as he saw Serena holding his daughter and looking at her with such a tender expression all of his anger and words faded away it didn't matter why she left she was here now and she would never leave again.

Darien got closer to the bed and said

"Congratulations Serena." he said in a soft voice.

"No congratulations to both of us because she is your daughter too." Serena said with more tears in her eyes

Darien looked at his daughter and tears came to his eyes.

"She's beautiful" he said and placed a silver heart pendent hanging from a silver chain

"Yes she is she looks just like me except she has your hair and smile." Then she looked at the pendent. "Darien this pendent is beautiful"

Darien looked at his daughter and found out she was right,"Yes it is" he said "And i think it suits her just well since she was born out of love."

Then he thought of telling her the news about Mina, although he hated ruining the tender moment they were having but he needed to tell her.

"Serena I hate to ruin this moment but I have to tell you something about Mina but don't worry they're good news."

"Well what are they." she said and waited for him to say something.

An/ Aww what a tender moment I felt like crying as I was typing this takes a deep breath. Anyways what is Darien going to say about Mina?, what will Mina do? To find out keep reading and reviewing. Bye Moonprincess998.


	16. Chapter fifteen:

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Darien started telling Serena the good news regarding his marriage to Mina.

"During these last few months in the middle of my misery I decided to no longer be with Mina since I don't love her anymore so I decided to divorce her." Serena smiled she was happy for Darien deciding to leave Mina.

"So I want to ask you something Serena."

"What?" Serena asked

Darien reached into his pants pocket and took out a small box wrapped in purple velvet, he opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring nestled upon a golden band.

"Serena Collen I would be the happiest man on Earth if you would except to be my wife, Serena will you marry me."

Serena could not believe what she was hearing, Darien asked her to marry him, she thought about it for a second and realized that she loved him now more than ever and would be happy to share her life with him. So she nodded and said

"Yes Darien I would love to marry you, I love you."

"I love you too Serena." Darien said and went over the bed careful not to crush the baby girl in Serena's arms and kissed her passionately.

When they broke apart Serena asked

"Darien what are we going to do about Mina, she still has those tapes that could put me in prison."

"Don't worry about that Serena, during the months that you were gone I may have been miserable but I still observed Mina carefully and found out where she kept her secret stuff, there was a secret compartment in our closet where I would often see her opening to put stuff in. One day when she was out I opened it and found two tapes among other stuff, I didn't know what they were so I played them, one of them was a tape of Mina breaking into a jewelry store and stealing some jewelry and the other one was identical to it but this time it was you stealing the jewelry."

"Those must be the tapes Mina stole and the one she fixed to frame me." Serena said

"That's exactly what I thought, so I got the tape of you stealing the jewelry and threw it in the fireplace, there was nothing left but ashes."

Serena looked like she was going to cry, the only piece of evidence that blamed her didn't exist anymore. Darien saw the tears and said

"Hey no crying in front of our little one."

"Let me ask you Darien, would you have known she was your daughter if I hadn't told you just now?"

"Of course I would have known."

"How?"

"Well I noticed it was your first time when we did it and that was exactly nine months ago besides, I had a gut feeling she was my daughter the moment I saw her. By the way what's her name?"

"Well then I guess your gut told you before I could and her name is Serenity Kristine Collen Shields, but we'll call her Rini for short."

"That name is perfect for her."

They smiled looking at the miracle they created together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mina was in Tokyo and in the hospital disguised as a nurse. She had decided to come to Tokyo and get revenge on Serena because not only did she mess up her plan, she stole her husband away too, not that she cared but Darien was still hers and she wasn't about to let Serena keep him. When she told Matt of her plan, he came with her Matt seriously had a thing for Mina she he came to help. Mina had found out by his secretary that he had no business here in Tokyo, but he had called her telling her to book him a hotel and that he would be visiting a friend at the hospital who had just given birth. When she heard this Mina got even angrier, even though she had given Serena permission to sleep with her husband, she hadn't told her she could get pregnant by him.<p>

She was angry for a little while but then an idea came to her, what if she uses Serena's new born brat to get revenge on her. Which brings us back to her being in the hospital disguised as a nurse. So she easily hid her appearance by putting on a short brown wig and colored contacts. She asked for Serena's room and went determined to get her revenge.

* * *

><p>Serena and Darien were happily looking at their sleeping daughter and also going things for their future wedding, when they heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in." Darien said not bothering to look up from the two angels in front of him.

Mina came in and disguised her voice so they weren't recognize her.

"I'm sorry Miss Collen but I have to take the baby back now."

Serena did not want to part with her angel but she would see her soon, she kissed her forehead, Darien did the same and handed her to the nurse.

"Take care of her for us" Darien said

"Don't worry Mr. Shields, Miss Collen we'll take good care of your daughter."

With the baby in her arms Mina left the room. She looked at the hallways to see if anyone was around. There wasn't anybody around so she took it as an opportunity to take the girl and go. Matt was waiting in the car, when Mina got in she said

"Mission accomplished now lets go." and off they went.

Back in the room Darien said

"I have to go now, but I'll come to see you both later. Get some rest for now and I'll be back."

"All right."

He kissed her and left. Then minutes later Serena fell fast asleep.

An/ I know calling Serena and Darien's daughter Rini is predictable but I have always liked the name Serenity and that is what their daughter is called in the anime so I decided to keep it and her middle name Kristine comes from one of my very good friends so I chose that as a middle name, now to find out how Serena and Darien will react to their daughter being stolen or what Mina's plan is keep reading and reviewing. Later. Moonprincess998


	17. Chapter sixteen:

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

A few hours later Serena woke up to hearing a lot of noise outside the room. She didn't acknowledge it, she knew hospitals were noisy. She really wanted to see Rini so she pushed the controller and called a nurse. About 2 minutes later the nurse came in.

"You called Miss Collen?"

"Yes can you please bring me my daughter?"

"Right away Miss Collen." the nurse said and left

Serena anxiously waited for a long time waited for a long time and finally after a long time there was a knock on the door

"Come in"

The same nurse from before came in but she was empty handed

"Where's my little girl?"

The nurse seemed nervous like she didn't know what to say and Serena was looking at her confused. Finally after a long silence the nurse said

"Uh um she not here, she's not here"

"Who's not here?"

"The girl she isn't in the OR, she's gone!"

Serena felt like the world was ending in that moment and when the nurse said that the color disappeared from her face, she felt like her whole world was crashing down on her.

"What did you say?" Serena asked after she got over the shock.

"The baby isn't in the OR she's missing."

"What do you mean she's missing I gave her to one of the nurses to take her back to the OR."

"You gave her to a nurse which one ?"

"She was tall with wavy brown hair and ruby eyes. She told me it was time to take her back so I gave her to that nurse."

"Brown way hair and ruby eyes? Miss we don't have a nurse here with that description here.

Serena felt suffocated like all the oxygen on Earth was gone,

_How could someone have stolen Rini. _she thought.

She burst into tears and started crying her eyes out.

At that moment Darien came in

"Serena what's wrong why are you crying?" he asked as he got close to her

Serena grabbed on to Darien and started to cry in his chest

He asked again what was wrong and still no answer only tears

He asked the nurse "What's wrong with her?"

"The baby is missing." the nurse said quietly

"what! Why do you mean she's missing." he said as he was trying to calm Serena down by rubbing her back.

"Miss collen gave the girl to a nurse who's description doesn't match any of the nurse here."

"Thank you, you may go"

The nurse opened the door and left.

Darien felt like someone had punched him in the gut, his daughter was missing and he already had a suspicion on who did it. It had to be Mina, so she actually accomplished her threat.

Flashback

In London

"Mina I don't love you anymore, I love your sister Serena and I want to divorce you ad marry her,"

"Forget it Darien, I'm not about to set you free so y stupis airhead sister can take you and besides I'm pretty sure you are not in love with her you just like her because she looks like me I'm still the one you're in love with."

"No Mina, you are wrong I fell in love with Serena, fro her kindness, compassion, and purity. Three things you will never have."

"Like I need to be stupid and corny like Serena to get a man. I warn you Darien if you try to leave me for her I will hurt you with what you love most in the world and I'm serious about this."

"Mina, your empty threats don't scare me."

"We'll see if you're not terrified with what I'll do." and she left the room.

End of Flashback

Darien looked at Serena who was still crying in his chest she looked totally broken. He held her to his chest a little tighter and said

"Don't worry my love, we'll get our little girl back if it's the last thing I do."

Serena seemed to calm down a little after that

_Mina is so dead _he thought.

An/ wow so the word is out To find out what happens next keep reading and reviewing. Moonprincess998.


	18. Chapter seventeen:

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

"_Mina is so dead_." Darien thought. Serena who had calmed down a little still in Darien's arms said

"who could have done this, who could have stolen Rini."

Darien stood up off the bed turned and looked at Serena

"I think it was Mina, Serena."

Serena looked at Darien like he had three heads or something like that.

"How could it be Mina, Darien she doesn't know I had a child she didn't even know I was pregnant."

"I know that Serena but back in London during the time you were gone she threatened to hurt me where I love most in this world and that is you Serena, you and our daughter."

"But that still doesn't explain why she took Rini."

"Perhaps when she came to Tokyo she found out you were going to give birth and decided to take our child to hurt us."

"Yeah you're right."

Serena was depressed, but also now very angry, how could Mina do this to her, she didn't even want to do this in the first place. Mina was the one who forced her to do this, Mina was the one who said she could sleep with Darien, Mina was the cause of everything and yet she gets mad and steals Rini because Darien fell in love with her, it was totally unfair and stupid.

Darien sat down on the bed and held her once more

"Don't worry we'll get our little girl back."

"How?" Serena asked quietly

"I'm going to hire investigators and detectives to look for her, and I'll look for her too, and before you know it you'll have Rini back in your arms."

"Where are you going to look?"

"Anywhere I can but I'll find her if it's the last thing I do."

"Ok" Serena said sounding a bit more cheerful.

A few minutes later Serena fell asleep, Darien kissed her forehead and left the room.

He was certain that someone had to have seen Mina leaving with his daughter. He asked a couple of nurses but they didn't see anyone near Serena's room. He asked one more nurse and she said that she saw a nurse she didn't recognize come out of Serena's room with a bundle in her arms and she left like she was in a hurry or something. She also said that she saw that weird nurse get in a car with someone and left then she pointed in the direction they had gone.

Darien knew it, Mina took his daughter along with Matt.(Note. He knew Mina had a lover a long time ago.)

He thanked the nurse and got in his car and drove the same way they had gone.

Mina and Matt came to a cabin in the forest outside of Tokyo. This was a cabin that belonged to Matt's family and they had used it every time Mina had come to visit him. They stopped the car and Mina carried Rini out and stepped inside. The cabin was sort of small with a living room, kitchen, and a small staircase that led up to three doors, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. Mina put Rini on the couch and waited for Matt to come in. When Matt came in he put their bags down and asked

"Mina what exactly do you plan to do with that girl."

"Nothing I won't do anything to her I'll treat her well like my own daughter, like the daughter I could never give you or Darien."

"I don't get it why would you take care of your sister's daughter if you hate her."

"It's simple with this I get what I always wanted and I get my revenge on my sister it's a perfect plan."

"All right but if we're going to keep her here, we'll need to buy a few things."I already did, they're in the second room, that will be her room. Now I'm going to put this little one to bed."

"All right." Matt said as he sat on the couch.

Mina walked up the small staircase and entered the second door.

The room was decorated for a baby in yellow and orange colors with toys, stuffed animals and a crib to the right side of it.

She put Rini in the yellow bassinette in the center of the room and watched her sleep. She then said

"Hi little Serenity, I'm your aunt Mina although I should have been your mom. I hope you like me because I'm going to be your mother now, you will never see your real mother again. You will be my perfect tool for revenge and you'll also satisfy something I've always wanted. Well sweet dreams little Serenity."

She then left the room and went downstairs to make a phone call.

An/ wow I bet you weren't expecting that little twist now were you. Well to find out what happens next keep reading and reviewing to inspire me to update quicker. Bye, Moonprincess998.


	19. Chapter eighteen:

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon.**

Mina left Rini's room and went downstairs to make her Phone call. She thought that calling Serena right then would be a fun way to enjoy her sister's pain because surely she and Darien noticed by now. She noticed that Matt had stepped outside for a while which made it better for her, she could call Serena without interruptions. She grabbed the phone and dialed the hospital's number. It was answered by the third ring.

"Hello" Serena said desperately

"Hi Serena, recognize me your favorite sister." Mina said in a mocking tone

"Mina you took my daughter didn't you, Please give her back to me."

"Wow you figured it out that fast good for you, well yes I took your precious little girl, oh but don't worry I won't hurt her, I'll take good care of her, she grow up like my own daughter, its just too bad you'll never see her again."

Serena shook in fear at Mina's words

"Mina, please for the love of god, if there is any good in you, please return Rini to me."

Mina chuckled over the phone

"Rini is that how you call little Serenity, well I'll never give "Rini" back to you, so you and Darien can just forget about her."

"You must be out of your mind if you think Darien and I are going to forget about our own daughter. I don't know where you're hiding Mina, but wherever you are Darien and I will find you and then we will get our little girl back." Serena said angrily.

"Well little sister that is easier said than done, I'd like to see you try and find me."

"O I'll do more than just try Mina I will find you." Serena growled into the phone.

"Yeah Yeah sure what ever you say well chat time is over, see you never little sister bye."

Mina hung up the phone and felt greatly satisfied because Serena sounded so desperate.

Well chat time is over, see you never little sister bye."

"Mina wait!" Serena screamed.

But it was too late, the line went dead.

Serena felt so lost, so sad, so angry. She burst into tears at the thought of never seeing Rini again.

At that moment Darien came in he had just come back from the police station filing the report on Mina. He saw Serena crying on the bed and said

"What's wrong Serena besides our daughter missing.

Serena looked at him already with a tear stained face and that moment Darien seriously wanted to kill Mina.

"Mina just called me and she confirmed that she has Rini."

Darien knew it nobody else could have taken her, so she did accomplish her threat.

"Well call her back I want to talk to her." Darien said

"I can't she called from a private number."

Darien cursed under his breath and then he said

"Well, what did she say."

"she said that she has Rini, and that we'll never see her again." Serena said almost bursting into tears again. "She also said that she will take care of her like her own daughter and that we should just forget about her."

"Forget about our own daughter, she must be crazy if she thinks we are going to do that. We will find her. I don't think at all that she will treat Rini like her own daughter she must have said that sarcastically."

"Yeah maybe, I know we will find her no matter where she is."

"No doubt about that." Darien said.

He took Serena in his arms and held her close.

After the phone call with Serena, Mina felt greatly satisfied with Serena's pain and desperation, she was finally getting her revenge.

At that moment Matt came in

"Hey baby" Matt said kissing Mina

"where's the little one?"

"She's up in her room sleeping, why?"

"I was thinking in case your sister and husband ever do find us lets register Serenity as our own daughter, that way we'll have legal rights over her and they can't take her from us any more."

Mina smiled and looked at him

"You know that's a good idea, lets do it."

"Do you want to keep her name or give her another one?"

"No lets keep her name as is, her name is Serenity Kristine Collen McKnight."

"All right we'll go tomorrow, now lets go to our room I want to "rest" in there with you."

"Ok but first let me make a quick phone call."

Mina called Serena again, this time it was answered by the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hey sis know where I am yet." Mina said mockingly.

"Mina give me back my daughter, please." Serena said even more desperate which Mina found greatly satisfying.

"Uhm let me think of that for a second uhm No." Mina said "You will never find me and if Darien is with you tell him this is all his fault."

Darien took the phone away from Serena and said

"Mina give me back my daughter or you'll know what I'm capable of doing to you."

"What will you do kill me I don't think so."

"Well see you my beloved husband you and Serena will never find me."

"You want to bet Mina, We'll find you if it's the last thing we do." Darien said menacingly.

"Don't hold your breath." Mina said .

Then the line went dead.

**An/ I apologize for the confusion of the other update I didn't add a chapter I just added something to chapter fourteen after being inspired by a soap opera. I also apologize for the seemingly long wait but if you have ever been a senior in high school or are one you know there is a lot of work but I will try to update often but my main focus now is my Silver Princess story since I have this one all written out. What will happen next will Darien and Serena get Rini back or will Mina have gotten away. To find out keep reading and reviewing. Bye Moonprincess998. **


	20. Chapter nineteen:

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

8 years Later

8 years passed and neither Darien or Serena heard from Mina. When Darien and Serena got back to London, Darien immediately hired investigators but they had no luck finding Mina. As for Serena she was devastated, most of the time she was like in a daze. Raye, Amy, and Lita tried to help her get out of her depression at least enough so she can lead a normal life. Which they finally succeeded after 1 year.

Their hatred for Mina grew even when they didn't know her because even though she was finally able get out of her depression her eyes still had a great deal of sadness that they knew wouldn't go away until Serena had her daughter back.

On the bright side though Darien finally divorced Mina and married Serena and had two kids. Another girl Selene Marisol Collen Shields and a boy Darien Miguel Collen Shields Jr. Darien and Selene had happy lives along with their parents but they couldn't figure out why their parents always looked sad or why there was one room in the house that was always locked and they would look at it with sad eyes.

As for Mina and Matt they left the forest cabin 6 months after they took Rini for fear that the police would find them. They moved to Los Angeles and had a pretty good life.

Rini was a very beautiful for an eight year old with straight raven black hair and crystal blue eyes she looked just like her mother but had her father's personality.

Rini or Serenity as her parents called her was an excellent student, very smart, but he also had a temper which was brought out whenever someone either made her mad or tried to take her silver heart pendent (which was her treasure) and got her into trouble at school.

At home she wasn't fairing any better. Mina had no patience with her and was always treating her badly. There were a few times when Mina was sweet and caring but those were rare times and only when it was convenient for her. As for Matt, well he tolerated her but most of the time he acted as if she didn't exist.

One day Rini was walking down the hallway when she heard 'her parents" talking

"I'm sick of that girl. All I ever wanted was a sweet obedient girl who would be no problem. But she is feisty, problematic and has a temper. She's just like my airhead twin and snobby ex husband."

Mina said in annoyed voice as she sat on the bed with Matt and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well what can you expect from her, its natural she act like them, they're her parents." Matt said as he stoke Mina's hair.

Rini froze as soon as she heard those words she couldn't believe it Mina and Matt weren't her parents. She couldn't believe it but then it all made sense to why they always treated her like a burden. She wasn't their daughter. She was the daughter of her mother's twin and ex-husband. She listened again to see if they said anything but she heard that Mina and Matt were starting to get lovey dovey so she knew it was the perfect time to escape since she knew they would not miss her for a few hours.

As she was running to her room he thought

'I'm glad those two aren't my parents I will always care for them but I want to go find my real parents.'

When she got to her room she took a pink suitcase out of her closet and put all her clothes in it. She remembered that once she overheard Mina say that her sister lived in London. So she needed to find a way to get to London.

She left her room and went downstairs out the front door and off into the evening.

Serena and Darien arrived with Selene and Darien Jr. to Los Angeles. They came here on business Darien had here but also to relax a bit. 61/2 year old Selene and 5 year old Darien Jr. were glad to see their parents seem happy for once. They were leaving the airport, when Serena had a strange feeling inside of her and almost collapsed.

"Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked alarmed.

Little Darien and Selene were shocked

"Mama" they said in unison.

Serena looked at her son and daughter and smiled at them

"Don't worry Mommy's alright. Now run along and get in the car."

The kids did what they were told and went to the car.

"Are you all right, what happened." Darien asked.

"I don't know I felt something strange in my chest. I felt like something big is going to happen."

"Really, what?" Darien asked as they got in the car.

"I'm not sure but I bet we'll find out soon." she said.

An/ ok another chapter done what will happen next will Darien and Serena find Rini or will Mina and Matt find her first. Well to find out you know what to do

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.

Moonprincess998


	21. Chapter twenty:

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Two days later, Rini was walking through the city in a bad situation. For one she was lost and didn't know where to go to find someone who could take her to London. Another thing was that she was hungry, very hungry but she had no money for food. Being eight years old, she could not work. She thought that maybe she hadn't thought this through. Rini turned the corner and walked in front of a hotel, when the last bit of energy she had was gone and she collapsed.

* * *

><p>Serena was walking to the front door with DJ (Darien Jr.) and Selene. She thought she would take them shopping for a while and then to the Park while Darien was out. She walked out the front door and down the steps, when she saw a little girl unconscious on the sidewalk. Serena told DJ and Selene to stay inside while she hurried to the little girl.<p>

"Little girl, little girl are you alright." she said shaking the little girl a bit.

She asked the doorman standing by the door to help

"Excuse me, can you help me this little girl has fainted."

The doorman came over and grabbed Rini in his arms while Serena grabbed the suitcase beside her.

"Where should I take you her M'am?" The doorman asked inside the hotel.

"Please take her to the Presidential Suite 10A." Serena told him.

"Of course" and he went towards elevators.

Serena then took DJ and Selene by the hand and went to the front desk to ask for a doctor.

"Mama, what happened with the little girl?" Selene asked.

"I don't know." she said and told the lady at the front desk to please send a doctor to her room.

"Is the little girl going to be ok?" DJ asked.

"I think so, let's go up and see." She said and went upstairs to check on the little girl.

* * *

><p>When Rini woke up, she was lying on a bed in a luxurious room with a cold pad on her forehead and a woman who looked like her "mother" but slightly different coming with a tray of food.<p>

"Ah I see you're awake." Serena said placing the tray of food in front of her.

"You must be very hungry good ahead and eat all you want."

Rini, still a little dazed said

"Where am I?"

Then she looked at the woman again.

"Who are you? You look like my mother but different." She said.

She saw the food in front of her and began eating.

Serena was shocked when she heard those words, hope entered her as she examined the girl closely.

The girl looked to be about eight years old and looked a lot like her, she had crystal blue eyes with a violet tint and raven hair, the same shade as Darien. The girl bent down to pick up some food that fell on the bed and a silver heart pendent fell from her shirt. She stared at the pendent, identical to the one Darien had given their daughter when she was born. She wondered if this girl could be their first born daughter Serenity. She then realized the question the girl asked and said

"You're in a hotel suite, in my room to be exact, my name is Serena. Can you tell me your name.?"

"My name is Serenity Kristine Collen McKnight."

That name confirmed all of Serena's suspicions. She had the same name, she had given her when she was born and she said she looked like her mother but different that had to be Mina, plus she had the same silver heart pendent Darien had given her the day she was born. There was no doubt in her mind anymore, this girl was Serenity her's and Darien's daughter.

Serena had tears in her eyes and hugged Rini as hard as she could knocking the food tray away.

"I finally found you my darling." she sobbed.

Rini was confused to why this woman was hugging her so tightly but she said

"Uhh are you ok miss."

Serena let go knowing she was squeezing too hard.

"Yes I'm just fine." she laughed sobbed

Just then Darien came in with DJ and Selene.

"Serena what's wrong dear why are you crying and who is this little girl.

She giggled at that statement which surprised Darien he hadn't heard Serena giggle since Serenity was taken.

She got up from the bed and stared into his sapphire eyes.

"This little girl, is our little girl Darien, she's our first born."

"What!" Darien shouted in disbelief.

"It's true Darien look at her."

Darien looked at the girl closely and saw his wife was right, she looked like Serena, had his hair and Serena's eyes with some violet mixed in the same violet from Raye's eyes. He also saw that she had a silver heart pendent. He would bet that if he turned it around it would have his and Serena initials on it, he couldn't believe it and continued to stare stunned speechless.

Serena seeing her husband couldn't move or talk asked Rini

"Uh Serenity, tell us what were you doing in the streets?"

"I ran away from home." Rini said and looked down with sad eyes. "I heard my mom and dad say they aren't my mom and dad and that my real mom and dad lived in London, I was trying to get there but I got lost."

Serena looked at Darien then back to Rini

"Do you know what you're parents look like?"

"No but I heard my "mom" tell my "dad" that my real mom was her twin and my dad was her ex-husband."

Darien and Serena looked at each other and didn't even have the slightest doubt in their mind, this girl was their daughter.

"Well I should congratulate you because you just found your parents." Serena said pointing to herself and Darien.

Rini froze in her place did they just say they were her parents. After a few moments she spoke

"You people are my mommy and daddy."

Serena nodded "Yes we are, I am your "mom's" twin."

"And I am your "mom's" ex-husband."

"We are your real parents and we are so glad we found you sweetie." Serena said.

She and Darien then went and hugged Rini and she hugged them back.

"DJ, Selene come and meet your big sister."

DJ and Selene got closer and hugged Rini as hard as they could.

An/ Aww another tender moment. The long awaited reunion has arrived. Rini is now back with her parents. But what will happen when Mina and Matt find out. Who knows? Only me. Anyway keep reading and reviewing, See ya later.

Moonprincess998


	22. Chapter twenty-one:

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Mina and Matt especially Mina were going crazy looking for Rini. They had spent the last two days looking for her and nothing. After they had discovered that she wasn't in her room that evening, they went into a panic because Matt had heard that Darien and Serena were in Los Angeles so they were afraid Rini would find Serena and Darien like she said in the note they found on her bed when they went to look for her.

_Dear "Mom" and "Dad"_

_I overheard you guys talking and I know now that you guys aren't my real parents. My real parents are "mom's" twin and ex-husband. I am going to find them. They will probably treat me better than you do anyway. Goodbye Mina and Matt_

_Serenity_

Ever since they read that note they had been looking everywhere for her. They didn't want to resort to the police because they didn't want to risk themselves. They were really starting to get frustrated, where an eight year old disappear to.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Darien and Serena were treasuring being reunited with their beloved Rini, their first born daughter. They felt incredibly happy to have their little girl back with them finally, their eight year nightmare was over.

"Oh Rini, thank goodness, we finally found you." Serena cried "You have no idea how much we've missed you my little girl."

Rini smiled "I like that name, Rini I've never heard it before."

"I'm not surprised, I don't think Mina and her new husband would use it but what did they call you?" Darien asked.

"Well they called me a lot of mean names, mostly because they didn't like me, but most of the time they called me Serenity."

"Well I 'm glad they kept your name, the way I put it when you were born, Serenity." Serena said.

"Good I've liked my name and I also always wanted to know why my eyes and hair didn't match my parents, and that's because they were never my parents."

"Mama, Papa." Serena and Darien teared up when they heard Rini Call them that,"

"Why did I live with them and not you, if you guys are my parents?"

Darien and Serena sighed and sat down on the bed.

"All right we'll tell you, Selene, DJ you should know this too even if you probably won't understand,"

DJ and Selene nodded and sat on the bed with the others.

Darien and Serena spent the next hour telling Rini how she was taken and how badly they had been looking for her all these years.

At the end Rini was relieved she had found her real family. While Darien and Serena went out for a bit to plan their flight back to London because Darien would be done with his business soon and they wanted to leave before Mina and Matt found them, Rini had a chance to talk to her little brother and sister.

"So you're our big sister." Selene said "What's your name?"

"Serenity, Kristine, but call me Rini, I'm 8."

Selene got closer to Rini and said

"My name is Selene Marisol but call me Selene, I'm 6."

DJ also got closer to Rini and said

"I'm Darien Miguel, call me DJ I'm 5."

Rini smiled at both her sibling and both her hands to each of theirs.

"Tell me how mama and Papa are, are they good people."

"Yes" DJ said "they are the best parents ever, they are very fun, but…" DJ looked down and started rubbing his thumb on the sheets. "They always looked a little sad, and would always keep one door locked and would get more sad if they saw it."

"Oh" Rini said "Do we have more family or is it just mama and papa."

"No." Selene said. "We have our Aunt Raye and Uncle Jonathan and our cousin Hisana who's 71/2. Our godparents Amy and Zane, our god brother and sister Daniel (61/2) and Jessica (51/2) and Lita and Neil and our god sister Liana (5). We also have our nana Luna and all our servants at our house.

"Wow." Rini said widening her eyes. "I have a big family." She thought to herself.

She talked to her brother and sister a little more and then they're parents came in and said that they would go back to London in two days. They were all very happy to go back home.

Soon it was bedtime and Rini slept in DJ and Selene's room. After tucking their three children into bed Darien and Serena went to their room and for the first time in over eight years, they slept without a care in the world.

Meanwhile Mina Matt had finally found Rini and already had a plan on how to take her back.

An/ There another chapter done. Stay tuned to find out what Mina and Matt have planned for Rini. Please read and review bye

Moonprincess998.


	23. Chapter twenty-two

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The next day after much searching Mina and Matt finally found the hotel Darien and Serena were staying at. They weren't too sure if Rini had found them, but it was their only option plus they heard the hotel doctor speaking to the doorman about the unconscious little girl that was brought in the day before, and it made them almost sure that the little girl was Serenity. So they decided to wait outside till she comes out, not a great plan but it was the only thing they could think of. They waited patiently for the time to get the girl back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in suit 10A, with Serena and Darien out, Rini, Selene, and DJ played a game of Candy land, with Rini being a two time victor. It was Selene's turn trying to get past Lord Licorice, when all of a sudden they heard the bell of the ice cream man. They stopped playing.<p>

"Hey I think I hear the ice cream man downstairs" Rini said.

She got close to the window and saw the ice cream man outside selling ice cream to small children down the street from the hotel.

Se smiled "Yeah he's there, DJ, Selene, do you guys want some ice cream."

"Yeah." they said in unison.

"Let's go" Rini said and the three of them went downstairs, as they were almost to the exit door and Rini remembered

"Wait, we don't have any money, Selene go upstairs and get some money form mama's suitcase, they're out anyway they won't notice."

"Ok" Selene said and went back upstairs.

"Come on DJ let's wait for Selene, then we can get ice cream."

"Ok Rini."

Rini and DJ went outside and sat on the hotel benches outside the door, while they waited for their sister to return.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mina and Matt were outside still scouring the hotel when they finally saw Serenity(Rini) with a little girl who was about 6 years old with golden blond hair and midnight blue eyes and a smaller boy about 5 years old with crystal blue eyes and raven hair.<p>

"There she is." Mina told Matt pointing to the entrance of the hotel.

Matt looked in the direction Mina was pointing too.

"Ah yes, but who are those two brats with her."

"I'm guessing Darien and Serena had two more kids, because they both look like Serena and Darien. They turned back to the kids and saw the blond girl going back into the hotel.

"Look the blond girl went back into the hotel.' Mina said.

"Yes but the other kid is still with her."

"Then let's take both." Mina said and started walking towards them.

Mina walked up to Rini and DJ and said

"Hello Serenity"

* * *

><p>Rini froze when she heard an unknown voice like her mother's but it wasn't, 'no.' she thought.<p>

She turned around and said

"Aunt Mina"

Mina made an angry face "What do you mean Aunt Mina, I'm your mother."

"My mama's name is Serena"

Mina stayed quiet 'Dammit she found them' she thought.

She then noticed DJ

"Who's your little friend"

"He's my little brother DJ."

"Oh, well you and DJ are coming with me now, its time to go home."

Rini stepped back

"I am home and I don't want to go with you."

"All right but come with me to the alley, your uncle Matt bought some ice cream for you." Mina said pointing to the alley.

Rini thought about it, she wanted ice cream but she couldn't cross the street to get it without her parents. So she agreed.

"Ok" She said as she followed Mina to the alley.

""Who's this lady Rini" DJ asked.

"She's Aunt Mina, mama's twin"

"Oh" DJ said.

At that exact moment Selene returned with the money to buy ice cream, but she didn't see her brother or sister. She looked around and saw them heading for an alley with a lady who looked like her mama. She followed them, when she got to the alley, she saw her mom or what looked like her mom and a guy place rags over Rini and DJ's faces and they fell unconscious on the floor. The two people there carried them away to a car and drove away.

Selene was shell shocked, she wanted to cry but she couldn't, she had to tell her mama and papa what happened. She ran back to the hotel and went to the restaurant there where her parents said they would be eating to tell them the really bad news.

An/ There you go another chapter bites the dust, now what Mina and Matt took Rini again but also DJ. What will happen? Will Mina and Matt get away or will Serena and Darien catch them. To find out stay tuned. Read and Review. Bye

Moonprincess998.


	24. Chapter twenty-three

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Selene ran as fast as her legs could take her, She ran to the hotel restaurant and hoped her parents were there. She looked everywhere, but she couldn't find them. After about 5 minutes, she found them in a private booth in a secluded area of the restaurant, talking and looking happier than she had ever seen them.

She ran to them and said

"Mama, Papa!" Darien and Serena turned and saw their daughter running toward them.

Her face was pale and her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Serena asked as Selene launched herself at her mother and buried her face in her shoulder.

Selene lifted her face to look at her mother and father.

"Mama, Rini and DJ were taken away, they were taken away by a blond lady." Selene sobbed as she rested her head on Serena's shoulder

"What do you mean they were taken by a blond lady." Darien asked.

Selene looked up and stared at her father.

"Rini, DJ, and I were playing in the suite, when we heard the ice cream man downstairs. We all went downstairs to get some, when Rini realized that we didn't have money and told me to go get some from Mama's suitcase upstairs. Rini and DJ told me they would wait outside, but when I came back out, I saw a blond lady lead to an alley. I followed them and then I saw the lady put towels on their faces, they fell to the floor and the lady and a man got in a car and took them away." Selene said through her tears.

Serena froze up. "Oh no." she said feeling light headed. "Mina too DJ and Rini, we have to find them." Serena said desperately.

Darien growled and thought up a million ways to kill Mina. He threw some money on the table and said.

"Selene, honey, get in the car, let's go get your bother and sister."]

Selene stopped crying and jumped off Serena's lap.

"Yes Papa."

Serena, Darien, and Selene `went to their car and Selene pointed the direction in which she had seen the car go. After ten minutes, Darien found Matt's car.

In the car Mina was celebrating her victory on getting Rini back, When she heard a car horn behind her. Mina looked behind her and said

"Matt step on it's Darien and Serena, they found us."

"How did they find us, no one saw us take them."

Mina shifted in her seat. "It must have been the other blond girl that was with them, she must've come back and seen us take the kids and told her parents."

Matt put more pressure on the gas pedal as he sped up. He soon came to a highway leading out of LA.

Mina looked behind her again and still saw Darien's car behind them but at a good distance away.

Mina saw a shack coming up on the side of the road and got an idea.

"Look I have an idea on how to loose them, see that shack over there, let's stop there for a minute, and leave the boy there and then go."

Matt looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Are you crazy they'll get us."

"No they won't, they're a good distance away from us and when we stop they will be close enough for them to see us leave someone inside, then they'll stop thinking that we left both of them there."

Matt wasn't to sure with Mina's plan but he agreed to it anyway.

"All right one minute, get the boy and leave him there, then we go."

Matt stopped the car in front of the shack and Mina quickly got ut and put the still unconscious DJ inside.

Darien and Serena were still on Matt and Mina's trail. They called the police just as they left LA in the car but they said that they would take a little while to get where they were. The two concerned parents could still see Matt's car but they were a good distance ahead of them, which made them barely able to keep up.

Serena panicked as she saw Matt's car so far away from them.

"Darien, step on it, they might get away."

"Calm down Serena, they're not that far away, we'll catch up." He assured his wife.

They were silent for a few minutes, Selene sitting in the backseat of the car wondered if she would ever see her brother and sister again.

A s Serena looked out her window she noticed something.

"Darien look, there thy are, they stopped by that shack."

She saw Mina carry something in the shack then come out.

"Look it's looks like Mina left them inside that shack, she probably decided to leave them behind knowing we would catch them, lets stop."

Darien nodded and stopped buy the shack just as Matt's car took off again.

They got out of the car and stepped inside the shack and saw DJ there unconscious lying on a piece of wood.

Darien, Serena and Selene ran over to DJ . They held him in a big hug and tried to wake him up.

DJ honey, wake up DJ." Serena shouted.

He started stirring in his mother's arms and opened hi crystal blue eyes.

"Mama, Papa, Sel." he said in a raspy voice.

Serena's eyes started leaking with tears.

"Oh DJ, you're ok." she hugged her son agin and sobbed.

"Yes," Darien said and noticed that Rini was not there or in the other little room.

"Where's Rini?" He asked DJ.

The boy shrugged showing he didn't know.

Darien growled. "She's probably still with them, I'll go after thm and get her back, you three stay here, the police should be here at any moment." He kissed his wife and hugged his children and started to go to the car, when he heard a soft voice to his right.

"No papa, I'm right here."

An/ Sorry for the long wait with this update, even though this story is already written out to the end, I could find the folder I kept it in and then I had to edit it and that took a little more time. One more chapter left and then an epilogue. What will befall Mina and Matt? and who is the mysterious voice that spoke to Darien? To find out read and review.

Ps./ I have placed a poll on my profile page to see what my next story should be after this one. Drop me a line and vote on what type of story you guys would like to hear. Well bye

Moonprincess998.


	25. Chapter twenty-four:

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Darien started heading out the door when he heard a voice to his right.

"No papa I'm right here."

Darien turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Rini," he said as he looked at the little 8 year old raven haired girl, he and his wife had spent 8 years looking for and recently found and who they were beginning to think would never see again.

He instantly went and grabbed the little girl and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Rini, thank goodness you're safe" he said in relief. "Serena, Serena come out here."

Serena came out of the little house with DJ still in her arms and Selene walking behind her.

"What's wrong Dar-." Serena started to say but when she looked at the little girl Darien was with, tears built up in her eyes.

"Rini, oh Rini!" She put DJ down and hugged Rini in a big bear hug.

"Rini, sweetheart are you ok did they do anything to you." She cried.

Rini melted into her mother's embrace.

"I'm fine mama" She said

After a few minutes Serena let go and Darien asked.

"I don't understand, how did you escape."

Rini looked up at her father and said

"Well I woke up before Mina and Matt stopped the car and I heard them talking about stopping, so I just faked being asleep so when they stopped I could sneak out. And I did when Mina took DJ out the car, Matt went to go lookout, I opened the door and ran to the opposite side of the car and hid behind the house, until they left. I left my pink bandana there so they would think I was still there, they left so fast I bet they didn't look twice and just left thinking you would catch them. As soon as they left I heard another car, I thought they came back so I stayed hidden, but when I heard Papa's voice I knew it was safe to come out.

Darien looked at his daughter with pride.

"Wow that was smart and quick thinking for an eight year old." he said.

"Well my teacher always said I was smart for an eight year old."

'Well you certainly are." said Serena just as proud as her husband/

Darien stood up from the ground and said

"Come on, we going back to London, the police can handle Mina and Matt." He said and pointed to the police cars that went past them and headed in the direction the demented couple went before.

The whole family got back to the hotel to pack and then go to the airport to board their jet back to London.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mina and Matt were still on the road with the police on their tails.<p>

"Step on it, Matt, the police are right behind us.' Mina said.

"I can see that." Matt growled at her.

Mina huffed to her self and then looked behind her and only saw a pink bandana there.

"Hey where's Serenity, she's gone." she said grabbing the bandana and throwing it out the window.

Matt looked behind him and found out it was true.

"She must have escaped when we stopped, I told you that was a bad idea." he said yelling at her.

Mina's temper snapped. "Well no one told you to listen to me."

They kept arguing back and forth until they came to a turn and Mina looked out the window.

"WATCH OUT!" she shouted, but it was too late they fell off a cliff where the car exploded and ended their lives.

The police stopped and saw all the smoke and fire.

"Well there's nothing we can do." said one of the police officers.

"We better alert Mr. and Mrs. Shields about this."

Another police officer walked over to the first one.

"Sir, I've just received word that Mr. and Mrs. Shields have returned to their home in London."

He nodded "Connect me to the English police, we'll let them tell the Shields."

* * *

><p>Back in London Serena, Darien and the kids returned home. They were greeted by Raye and her Husband Jonathan and their daughter Hisana. Amy and her husband Zane and their two kids Daniel and Jessica, and Lita and Neil and their daughter Liana. Luna and Andrew along with his new wife Rita were also there to welcome the little girl.<p>

They were all happy tat Serena and Darien had found their daughter and Rini was happy to meet everybody.

They all went inside to start the welcoming party Luna had planned when Darien had called her and told her of their return.

An hour into the party the police arrived

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Shields, I am Officer Seiya at your service."

Darien turned towards the police officer

"Yes how can we help you."

"I have news from the police in America."

"What kind of news." Serena asked though she kind of already knew what it was.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Mina Collen and her husband Mr. Matt McKnight suffered a car accident and didn't survive they were cremated."

Darien felt a little sadness after all Mina had been his wife and at one time he had loved her. He saw Serena tear up a little bit before turning back to the officer.

"Well thank you for telling us Officer." said Darien as he saw the officer out.

"At your service sir." Seiya tipped his hat and left the house.

Serena walked up to Darien, tearstains on her face and said

"I'm sorry I'm saying this because she was my twin sister but they got what they deserved."

An/ Well that was the last chapter before the epilogue, I hope people have enjoyed this story and will look forward to the epilogue. Please continue to read and review. Bye

Moonprincess998

P.S I almost forgot I posted today in honor of the second year anniversary of the first time I saw Sailor Moon, now my number one favorite anime.


End file.
